FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a hinge particularly for pieces of furniture with a mounting plate which can be positioned on one of their structural parts, for example on a side-panel of the corpus, and on which a hinge arm that carries links or the like can be directly or indirectly anchored.